Loup y es tu ?
by Dororo03
Summary: Fenrir doit exécuter une mission pour le Lord, mais, et si il trouvait l'amour durant cette mission ? -attention, concentré de fluff- XD


_Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 (de toute façon il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élément des livres ^^)_

_**Paring **_**: **Fenrir/Ginny

_**Note**_ : Pour Go' et pour Ju' ! ^^

_**Rating **_**: **Soft…très soft (voire Fluffy) K+

**Titre** : Loup y es-tu ?

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

Son souffle chaud faisait fuir les fourmis qui escaladaient le tronc.

L'homme-loup était accroupi derrière le même arbre depuis le milieu de la nuit, chaude en ce mois d'Août. Il observait la maison biscornue et se pourléchait les babines.

Son maître lui avait donné l'ordre de s'en prendre à la plus jeune de la famille. La jolie Ginevra Weasley, âgée de 16 ans.

Fenrir n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. L'odeur de la jeune femme était tellement alléchante qu'il en était excité. Son pantalon était devenu beaucoup trop étroit.

A l'aube, la lumière s'alluma et la grosse mère Weasley sortit pour récupérer le lait.

Fenrir dût attendre deux heures de plus avant de voir apparaître la jeune femme. Elle sortit sur le palier et s'étira. Le vent amena son odeur jusqu'au loup et celui-ci dût se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la rouquine.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours du crépuscule du soir que le loup put sortir des bois. Ginny s'était éloignée suite à une dispute avec son frère et Greyback l'avait pris dans ses bras, et, sous les regards horrifiés des amis de la jeune fille, transplana avec elle.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis ce jour là.

Jamais Fenrir n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une position aussi embarrassante face à la jeune femme.

Une attaque du lord avait mal tourné. Le mage noir s'était déchainé contre ses fidèles et bien sûr, l'horrible créature qu'il est, en avait pris pour son grade.

Fenrir en avait assez de sa servitude. Il ne portait même pas la marque et en plus de ça, il n'avait rien contre les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe. Pour preuve, sa mère était moldue et son père né-moldus. Personne ne le savait.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en entendant le loup-garou parlait dans son délire.

La jeune Weasley avait été enfermée dans la maison de l'homme et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le croiser. Ce qui avait été assez simple au début.

Mais cette nuit-là, Greyback était arrivée dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ginny était sortie de la chambre qui lui était attribué et avait blêmi devant l'horreur des blessures de l'homme.

Son corps entier était en sang. Des coupures parcouraient son visage, son torse et ses mains. Son œil droit était noir et enflé et sa lèvre inférieure était coupée. Sûrement dût au fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu crier, se dit Ginny.

Ensuite, l'homme s'était affalé au sol et dans un esprit purement Gryffondor, Ginny était partie le secourir.

Durant les soins, celui-ci avait divagué.

La rouquine avait appris qu'il s'était enrôlé dans les rangs de Voldemort car le ministère dénigrait sa race.

Vrai. Ne put qu'approuver Ginny en repensant au professeur Lupin. Un homme merveilleux…qui avait été mordu par le type qu'elle soignait.

Puis après, l'homme divagua sur le fait qu'il n'avait mordu des enfants qu'à cause du fait qu'il se sentait seul et que le ministère interdisait toute reproduction.

Il voulait juste des enfants. Etre un homme comblé. Etre un père.

Ginny sentit la compassion l'envahir.

Puis elle découvrit la vérité sur sa famille.

La dernière chose que l'homme dit avant de finir par s'endormir grâce aux bons soins de Ginny, fût :

- Et cette gamine qui n'en a plus l'air a une odeur si merveilleuse. Elle ferait une compagne magnifique. Je n'aurais pas du menacer sa famille mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle reste avec moi volontairement…pour que je puisse sentir son odeur quand je rentre, la savoir près de moi m'apaise.

Ginny se sentit troublée. Après avoir vérifié que les blessures de l'homme furent bien soignées, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Finalement, se dit Ginny, Fenrir est une victime de la discrimination du ministère.

C'est sûr, rien ne viendra contredire le fait qu'il a mordu des dizaines d'enfants, mais c'est encore à cause du ministère.

La jeune fille repensa à Ombrage et se dit qu'elle comprenait tout à fait le comportement de Greyback. Comment des personnes pouvaient s'en sortir en étant sans arrêt sous-estimées et considérées comme des sous-merdes ?

Le lendemain, Ginny descendit au salon et découvrit avec stupeur un Greyback en pleine forme. Sans doute grâce à ses gènes de lycanthrope.

Celui-ci lui faisait face.

Ginny remarqua une chose qu'elle avait jusqu'alors tenté d'ignorer.

Le physique de l'homme.

Son attraction animale.

Son odeur chaude.

- Tu m'as soigné hier soir. Remarqua Greyback d'une voix profonde.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser un Homme mourir. Et puis j'ai pu apprendre certaines choses.

La réponse de la jeune femme sembla désarçonner le lycanthrope puisque ses sourcils se levèrent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je ne vous en veux plus pour m'avoir enlevé.

Fenrir commença à se demander si ses rêves en avaient vraiment été.

En voyant l'air serein de la jeune femme qui remplaçait celui de la terreur et de la colère, il se dit qu'apparemment, ce n'étaient pas des rêves.

Il s'assit sur son sofa en soupirant.

- Etre fiévreux ne me réussit pas. Constata t-il.

- Au contraire, vous semblez plus…humain. Avoua Ginny.

Ginny s'était approchée de l'homme.

- Avant cela, je pensais que je n'étais pour vous qu'une simple femme parmi tant d'autres et qu'une fois utilisée, vous jetteriez.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au moment de ma mission.

Le loup-garou décida de jouer franc-jeu.

- Mais quand j'ai senti ton odeur, j'ai su.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fenrir se sentit gêné.

- Su quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai su que tu serais la seule pour moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Elle avait chaud.

C'était la meilleure déclaration qu'on lui avait faite jusqu'à présent. Et il avait fallu qu'elle soit faite par un homme détesté par toute une communauté magique.

Fenrir la fixait. Ginny sentait son regard sur elle. Elle se surprit à aimer ce regard.

Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ?

Se faire détester par sa famille ?

Ils comprendront. Il suffira juste de laisser le loup-garou et sa famille en vie jusqu'aux explications. Un jeu d'enfant.

Se faire renier par le ministère ?

De toute façon le ministère actuelle ne fera pas long feu. Une fois la guerre finie, de nouvelles lois sortiront.

Ginny en était certaine.

Il suffisait juste qu'elle fasse promettre à Fenrir de ne plus s'approcher de Voldemort.

Fenrir finira par accepter, il fit même mieux. Il risqua sa vie en prenant le rôle d'espion à la plus grande horreur de la rouquine.

Oui, se dit Ginny, tout va s'arranger.

Elle se pencha sur l'homme et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, scellant le tournant dans la guerre et apportant la victoire de la lumière.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

* * *

**Ce petit OS était au départ une idée lancé sur un forum (par moi-même) et j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire...Ce n'est pas très profond, ni très détaillé, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire mignonnette ? ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz**


End file.
